Charmed: Second Wind
by itachixoxo
Summary: the story of the next generation.What do you call it when the Angel of Destiny messes up? A problem for the Halliwells. R
1. Do you desire an intro?

"I fount a demon who's making people vanish in thin air, the book didn't have him in there so I figured you'd draw him and I'd write about him after we vanquish him just in case." Wyatt explained.

"We've been adding a lot lately." Paris, one of Paige's twins, noted.

"Well demons advance in powers too over the years and demons mate." Wyatt explained.

"Thanks for the science lesson. Which would be a worse way to make him suffer I use my power of mimicry and make him vanish or you torch him?" Paris asked Wyatt.

"Paris what's gotten into you?" Wyatt asked suspiciously.

"Not a demon. It's birthday jitters, I'm almost twenty-one. You still haven't told me what you're getting me so…" Paris explained grabbing onto Wyatt as they orbed away. "Are you sure this is where the lair is?"

"Charmed ones? I may not be a spirit forever." A voice came from behind them.

"A spirit? That means our moms vanquished him already, the part about him being vanquished wasn't in the book." Wyatt explained.

"You two are related? Why are your desires the same?" The demon asked.

"A demon of desire?" Paris questioned turning to Wyatt before both of them were hit.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Mom be honest, does this dress make my curves stick out?" Pepper asked Paige coming out in a little black dress.

"Pepper, you are meeting your white lighter not your new boyfriend." Paige clarified for Pepper, her other twin.

"Maybe I'll get lucky like Aunt Piper and marry my white lighter." Pepper smiled.

"Whatever you say, Pepper." Paige sighed.

"You know if I'd have been given your hair color instead of dad's I'd look just like you and able to pull of anything even if I get old." Pepper pouted.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." Paige said confused.

"His coming, I can sense him. Do I have lipstick teeth?" Pepper panicked.

"Hi I'm Kyle Brody, you're white lighter." a ball of orbs said before coming into shape.

"Kyle?" Paige asked.

"You know him?" Pepper inquired.

"No. I have to go… somewhere." Paige lied leaving.

"That was my mom, Paige. I'm Pepper; I have a twin named Paris and a brother named Henry." Pepper introduced herself.

"Wow you look like your mom." Kyle exclaimed.

"Thanks I guess." Pepper laughed forcefully.

"Where's your dad, you left him out of the introductions." Kyle asked hopefully.

"He's probably with my ex-boyfriend." Pepper smiled.

"Why'd he be with your ex?"

"I thought white lighters were supposed to watch their charges since back when. My dad's a parole officer and my boyfriend was a parolee."

"A parolee, as in the ones who have spent time in jail?" Kyle questioned raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't a habit. I actually have a thing for a guy who enforces the law and saves people, like me."

"That's probably a hereditary thing."

"That's what Aunt Phoebe and Piper says."

"So Pepper what are your powers?"

"I'm the only one who lives here that got the orbing trait and I can blow things up." Pepper smiled.

"What about freezing time?"

"That is Henry's power. That and premonitions." Pepper answered.

"And your twin's power?"

"The power of boredom, moving things with her mind, and mimicry."

"The power of boredom?" Kyle questioned.

"She's either talking about school or Wyatt. If they weren't cousins you'd think they were going out." Pepper explained.

"You're not going to college."

"I'm not the type of girl who studies. I'm inheriting Aunt Piper's club on my twenty-first and renaming it 'p infinity'."

------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy, Daddy wake up, I'm gonna be late for school." a little girl whined.

"Huh?" Paris mumbled opening her eyes to see a little girl staring down at her then looking over to see Wyatt sleeping next to her. "Wyatt wake up." Paris ordered Wyatt shaking him.

"Where are we? Are you pregnant?" Wyatt questioned looking down at Paris' slightly fat stomach.

"Mommy, Daddy get up." the girl whined again.

"Mommy." Wyatt said sardonically.

"Daddy." Paris said using Wyatt's tone from earlier.

"We're getting up… what's your name?" Wyatt said playing along.

"Prudence Paris Wyatt-Halliwell." the little girl answered.

"That's a mouthful." Paris laughed.

"That's what I was going to name my girl if I had one." Wyatt whispered.

"Let me get this straight we are…" Paris started.

"Married with one kid and another on the way." Wyatt finished.

"Whose desire was this?" Paris asked.

"Wyatt, Paris breakfast is ready." Piper called from downstairs.

"And we live with your mom, how sad is that?" Paris snickered. "So Piper, am I related to you?"

"Did you bump your head or something? You're Paige's daughter, remember?" Piper answered.

"I married my cousin?" Paris asked almost choking.

"Of course, we aren't mad about it but we just want you guys to be happy." Piper answered smiling.

"This is definitely yours." Wyatt whispered to Paris.

"Is not! My desire is to be able to orb, because somehow that gene only went to Pepper."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Piper asked feeling her head.

"No freakin' way! I can orb!"

"Paris, you really shouldn't be jumping around like that, you're three months pregnant."

"So what grade is Prudence in?" Wyatt asked Piper.

"You guys are acting weird. She's only two she was probably talking telepathically to you guys." Piper explained.

"I guess I need to orb her up to magic school then." Paris smiled orbing upstairs.

"I swear you're so happy around her. I mean we couldn't possibly keep you apart because you were cousins. In you past lives you were soul mates and that's all that matters." Piper sniffled giving him a plate of food.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"I'm so happy I'm a grandma. It's what you both desired." Piper sniffled again.

"I'm back from orbing to magic school." Paris announced as her orbs entered.

"Paris we need to go."

------------------------------------------

"Aunt Phoebe come back." Henry called after Phoebe.

"Sorry I have a column to get out." Phoebe said hurrying off.

"Phoebe I'm the editor here. I know you turned everything in already." Henry argued. "Just tell me what you know about our white lighter."

"I told your mom I wouldn't tell any of you."

"We all know you can't keep secrets so just tell me."

"I keep secrets just fine. I haven't told you they used to date have I?"

"You just did, but it's our little secret. As a journalist I never reveal my source." Henry assured her walking off.

"Thanks Henry." Phoebe called after him. "Sometimes I wish Elise wouldn't have retired.


	2. Patience please, don't haste to evil

"Dad can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything what is it?" Coop asked his youngest daughter and youngest of the cousins.

"It's this guy from class. His parents kicked him out and I was wondering since Pamelyn and Pythia have flown the coop…"

"Could he stay in one of their rooms? You're only sixteen but I think you can handle it."

"So mom will be okay with it then?"

"Of course she'll be okay with it because I'll ask her for you Patience."

"Thanks dad you're the best. Hey Seth it's okay!"

A boy with black hair cloaked in black clothes walked in from outside.

"Hi I'm Patience's dad you can call me Coop." He introduced himself extending a hand.

"Seth." the boy nodded under all of his hair.

"Alrighty then I'll show you to your room Seth." Patience giggled. "Here we are. You can stay as long as you want. If you need anything and we aren't here my aunt Piper is right next door and my other aunt right next to her. And um I guess that's probably it. I'm sure there's more but I can't think of it. Oh there's…

"My girl has fallen love. May all the cupids give them their best." Coop smiled as the two walked up the stairs.

When Seth was sure Patience had gone and wasn't coming back anytime soon he got four candles from his bag and lit them. "My liege I entered a Halliwell home. Tell me why did it have to be this one?" Seth asked a transparent figure that kind of looked like Cole.

"I have an interest in making one of these sisters my wife. It happens to be that she can easily be swayed to the dark. Patience has a need to know more darker things she is sick of the goodness of her entire family. The fact of her mother once being the queen of the underworld helps us I need you to bring her to me by tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning? How do I do that?" Seth questioned.

"Spend time with her in the few hours you have left. Upon the time she trusts you to tell you her secret shimmer here down here." the figure answered.

"Hey Seth is there someone in there with you?" Patience asked knocking on the door.

"When you come there will be someone with me." Seth answered shimmering the candles off.

"You can't sleep?" Patience asked entering the room.

"I know it sounds silly but I kind of believe in magic and I left a protective amulet type of thing at my house."

"I believe in magic too. The good and the bad; if something bad happens in your sleep it was meant to be."

"No coincidences huh? I guess we met in a past life."

"A past life… I wouldn't be surprised if we met. I was probably evil in mine. I believe that good doesn't have the right to punish the bad who hasn't hurt anybody. Some people don't understand that."

"The bad; you mean demons?"

"This is so weird. I never imagined you and I in my house talking about this."

"What did you imagine us doing?"

"I plead the fifth."

"There's something I need to tell you about magic… it's real and I'm a witch. I'm glad to get that off of my chest. That was why my parents kicked me out."

"Me too except the part about the parent thing." Patience confessed.

"I'll show you my powers. Come on." Seth said reaching out his hand. "I can teleport."

"Show me." Patience exclaimed taking his hand.

"Gladly." Seth smirked shimmering her to the underworld.

"Where are we?" Patience questioned looking around.

"Your new home my queen." a voice answered.


	3. O cousin where art thou head

"I think what we have to do now is destroy our happy home. Then when we've done enough we cast a spell."

"Let's start with putting our daughter up for adoption."

"Then we could orb Prudence to the underworld. Let's set it up."

----------------------------------------

"Now that we have it done let's say the spell and get hell out of here." Paris smiled weakly.

"Agreed."

Joining hands they recited,

"As I desire so shall it be

Set us free from this reality

And for the demon of the desire

Make him perish as a moth to fire." Wyatt and Paris were back in the underworld to see the demon being vanquished.

"Oh great I get to stay fat." Paris scoffed looking down at her pudgy stomach.

"I think you look better with a little bit of a stomach." Wyatt teased her.

"That's no way to treat your cousin." A demon appeared right in front of them. Both diverted their attention to him and didn't see the one behind them throw an energy ball. Before the energy ball got to them however a force field surrounded both Paris and Wyatt.

"Thanks Wyatt, I didn't see that demon."

"Neither did I."

"It has begun they are with child. Tell the source." One of the demons shouted with both shimmering off.

As orbs entered Wyatt's room so did the yelling.

"Everyone will figure out if you keep it."

"If you've forgotten my mom was adopted and never got to meet her mom when she was alive and one of her sisters."

"I know Paris but what choice do we have?"

"What are you two screaming about?" Piper asked worriedly coming into his room.

"Nothing Aunt Piper tell Uncle Leo I said hi." Paris sighed then turned to Wyatt angrily. "And you tell me when you're finished being an ass."

-----------------------------------------

"So Kyle, how long have you been a white lighter?" Pepper questioned handing him a cup of tea.

"If I tell you that it might give away my age." Kyle answered taking a sip of tea.

"That long huh? Did you die in a war?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Which magical war were you in?"

"Me versus the avatars."

"You're _the_ Kyle Brody?"

"I don't know if there's a _the_ in front of my name but yeah I'm that one."

"Of course you do. You're the reason why we all aren't mindless happy people."

"That's all you know about me?"

"Is there more to know?"

"I was in criminal justice."

"So was my godfather over on the east coast."

"Who is your godfather?"

"Darrel, he was a mortal who helped my mom and aunts for years. You sure don't seem like a white lighter you should've known all about us unless… you didn't know you were going to be assigned to us."

"Guilty as charged."

With that said they kind of laughed and finished their tea in silence until Paris came barging into the room.

"Hey Pepper if Wyatt calls or anything can you tell him I'm somewhere else?" Paris asked her sister.

"Paris this is our white lighter." Pepper told her.

"Are you an avid orber?" Paris sighed looking over to him.

"Not really." Kyle answered looking over to Pepper with a 'is she crazy' look.

"Good I won't have to amend that spell then." Paris said walking up the stairs.

Pepper and Kyle were about to converse again when the doorbell rang. This time the intruder was Wyatt.

"Pepper I need to talk to Paris." Wyatt said walking in as Pepper opened the door.

"She's not here maybe you should check Aunt Phoebe's house for her." Pepper lied.

"I know she's here I was just talking to her." Wyatt challenged Pepper.

"Fine she's in her room." Pepper gave in.

"Thanks." Wyatt jogged up the stairs and knocked on Paris' door.

When she opened the door from her bed telekinetically then tried to shut it the same way but Wyatt had slipped in already.

"What do you want?" Paris snapped at Wyatt.

"I just want to talk." Wyatt replied sitting down on the end of her bed. She didn't say anything to him but kept reading from her book. "What are you reading?"

"I'm studying for my boards."

"You'll pass you've been studying since I got the book when I was becoming a doctor." Wyatt assured her taking the book.

"What do you want?" Paris asked sitting up.

"I want to go some place where we can think about this." Wyatt answered opening Paris' window. "Come here." Wyatt grabbed her hand and jumped out the window with her and orbed off before they hit the ground.

Paris was gasping for breath when they finally reached their destination.

"Don't move too much you might fall." Wyatt warned Paris.

"You orbed us to the bridge? The same bridge I fell off when you brought me here ten years ago?" Paris hissed at Wyatt.

"Look Paris, this thing about the baby we should keep him. I mean scientifically you are my second cousin. Since your mom's only half of all the other Halliwell genes she's more like the cousin gene."

"Take me home."

"We're not finished talking."

"Chris!" Paris called at the top of her lungs with orbs appearing. "Orb me to my front door please."

Chris waved his hand at her. "Home." After she was gone Chris turned to Wyatt. "Where have you been? We were supposed to go vanquishing today."


	4. A queen, a healer, and lots of arrows

"Your new home."

"I don't live here." Patience retorted looking over to Seth. "You knew about this?"

"My liege I will leave you with your bride. The Seer says they'll be here soon so I need to find dark lighters." Seth said shimmering off.

"His liege, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I am the direct descendent of the source. Let me tell you the story of the original supreme magical entity."

"That's impossible. Everyone knows that the child my mother had with the source blew up along with the Seer." Patience said in a know it all voice.

"The Seer blew up but before I killed her for having the audacity to steal me I had made sure to have a scapegoat. What blew up with the Seer was another witch's baby who switched places with me. I still share Charmed like powers but I don't share your blood thanks to the tonic Phoebe was stupid enough to take. Any questions or comments?

"That makes you half greatest good and worst evil. You're bluffing." Patience folded her arms and glared at the man.

"I assure you this is far from a bluff." the man assured Patience his eyeballs turning black then to fire.

"That makes you old, right? Like around twenty seven?"

"I am hardly old my predecessors were much older than I am."

"Do you have a name?"

"Of course I am the Source."

"Well then Source, get me back home or my cousins will find me and there will be hell to pay."

"I have a shape shifter posing as you not so fun being evil is it?"

"This isn't being evil. I'm being held captive by a psycho maniac who thinks he is the Source's heir and damn it let me go home." Patience shouted before falling to the floor crying.

"Crying isn't very becoming of the future queen of the underworld. Maybe you should go home and ask your mommy for tips. I forgot you have no active powers let alone ones that could take you home."

"Go to hell." Patience said beneath her breath.

"I'm already here and the question is are you going to stay here with me or die."

--------------------------------------------

"Did I interrupt something?" Chris questioned raising an eyebrow at Wyatt.

"No. Are you ready to go hunting?" Wyatt lied with him and Chris orbing into the underworld.

"Fire at will!" Seth shouted as dark lighters fired arrows as soon as the brothers became visible. Four arrows hit Wyatt and one hit Chris. The two used the last of their energy to orb home.

"Chris you orbed me to your house." Paris complained before she realized the enormity of the situation. "Wyatt, Chris." Rushing towards them she lifted her hands to telepathically remove the arrows with Wyatt and Chris screaming in pain.

All of the racket downstairs caused Piper to rush down to find the sight. "What happened?" Piper asked frantically.

"I need you to get mom she's the only one who can heal them."

"Why don't you use their powers with their's getting your mom could take too long."

"Ok." Paris knelt by Wyatt and grabbed his hand. "I need your help so I can heal you." she sniffled with tears falling onto Wyatt's faces.

"No heal Chris first." Wyatt ordered her putting his hand on hers.

"But you got hit by four and-" a stern look on Wyatt's face stopped her further arguments and she placed her hand over Chris healing his wound. Hurriedly she moved Wyatt's head onto her lap and scooted close to Chris. "I need you to heal him." Paris cried shedding tears of sorrow, from feeling not useful and something else.

"I don't need to you already are." Chris said to Paris who was emitting a white light over Wyatt's body.

Wyatt opened his eyes and brought his hand to Paris' face. Soon she was blushing not only from Wyatt's touch but from the fact that his hand never moved from her face nor his eyes from hers. After awhile Paris noticed both Chris and Piper were observing them with curious eyes and she ran from the house with Wyatt's head thumping to the floor.

Later on lying in her bed Paris sensed someone constantly trying to orb in. In spite of herself she reversed the spell that didn't let a Halliwell orb in or out. "If it is a Halliwell no longer must they use the doorbell. Let them orb in and out for they can't find another route."

"Finally." a group of orbs said as they reached her room. It happened to be Chris who had been very persistent and intent to getting in.

"You could've used the door it would've taken less time." Paris replied angrily.

"It gave me more time to come up with my question." told her defensively.

"I'm sorry it's just… throw that athamae at me." Paris said pointing to the ritual knife on her dresser then to her stomach signaling that was the target.

"Are you crazy?" Chris asked but saw the look that said 'do it or I'll throw it at you'. Chris threw the knife at her stomach only to have it stopped by a force field. "You're pregnant? That's why you've been hanging around Wyatt he's your gynecologist. Whose the father?"

"It doesn't matter. My daughter will never have to know him. Hell my daughter won't have to know you since scientifically I'm only one fourth of a Halliwell."

"Who told you that? Paris if you're going to raise a kid alone you need family. Since the father is-

"A bastard. The father is the biggest bastard in the world. Make sure you tell Wyatt that when he asks if I told who the father is."

"Okay." Chris agreed orbing home where Wyatt was waiting for him.

"What'd she say?" Wyatt asked when he saw Chris.

"She's pregnant but you knew that didn't you?"

"Did she tell you who the father was?"

"Yeah she did. It was something like the biggest bastard in the world."

"That's not nice."

"He must not be nice if she never wants her daughter to meet him."

"Daughter? She's having a son."

"How do you know?"

"It's a hunch." Wyatt said orbing into Paris' room.

"Do you guy's ever stop orbing." Paris sighed putting a pillow over her head.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt questioned sitting next to her.

"No I am not. The smell of pizza is making me noxious."

"What pizza?" Wyatt asked with the doorbell ringing.

"Paris, pizza's here." Pepper called up.

"That pizza." Paris sighed taking the pillow from her face and looking over to Wyatt. "What do you want?"

"I came over here to thank you for healing me, Perry."

"Do you thank Chris every time he heals you?"

"No but you're not Chris."

"You mean since I'm not a boy you're thanking me? I never took you as someone who'd treat girls differently."

"Paris the pizza's he-" Pepper was half way into the room she was frozen.

"You unfreeze Pepper right now!" Paris ordered.

"That wasn't him it was me." the voice seemed to have been coming from everywhere but the source of it was standing in the corner of the room. "The Angel of Destiny."


	5. Oh baby, this stinks

"I've heard of you. You offer witches deals about their destiny." Paris recalled having seen it in the Book of Shadows.

"That's correct." The Angel of Destiny sighed.

"Is the deal you came to make that bad?" Wyatt asked laughing.

"I made a mistake and am trying my best to fix it." The Angel admitted.

"What mistake?" Wyatt questioned with seriousness in his voice.

"As you both know there are soul mates in this world, however each soul has a few soul mates to choose from that's where a cupid comes in. When I was distributing souls to newborns I noticed your mom was having twins which weren't her destiny, so I grabbed a magical soul from a witch who had died. This turned out to be a big mistake that I couldn't take back."

"Just tell us the mistake already." said an anxious Paris.

"I gave you the soul of a witch that had died young but that wasn't the mistake. The mistake was that I gave you the soul of a witch whose soul had mated with another's. This is difficult to explain so I shall show you." The Angel flicked both of their heads causing them to fall to the floor.

"Where are we?" asked Paris rubbing her head.

"In the past, weren't you listening?" Wyatt whispered.

"Did you hear something?" Paris looked over to Wyatt before two people who looked just like them entered the room.

"We should be safe here for awhile." The guy assured his companion.

"What about Briana? She needs her parents." The woman cried.

"She won't know who we are it is too late. Do you have the family tree?"

"Preston what's so wrong about you being the Halliwell instead of me?"

"Briana will never be accepted into the matriarch if anyone finds out her grandmother was cursed with a boy instead of being gifted with a girl."

"They shouldn't shame you nor should they shame our daughter."

"Angela stop being naïve here I'm finished." Preston pushed the family tree back to Angela. "Hide it. Angela?" Preston turned to find Angela on the floor.

"Preston, raise our daughter. She should live to be the one to separate him from the sword."

"When did this happen?"

"On our way up here I was hit. I just wanted to speak to you one last time before I left. Blessed be."

The scene faded from Wyatt and Paris' eyes. When they came back to their senses Pepper was shaking them with Henry Jr. and Kyle at her side.

"Cut it out." Paris ordered getting up.

"What happened?" Henry asked looking at the marks on their heads.

"Nothing, where's mom?" Paris questioned looking around.

"She's with Aunt Piper and Phoebe." Henry told her.

"Wyatt we have to go tell them." Paris said grabbing Wyatt's hand as he orbed them off.

"You're what?" Piper asked confused.

"I'm pregnant because the Angel of Destiny screwed up." Paris summed it up.

"At least you won't have to spend the rest of your life looking for your soul mate." Phoebe pointed out getting glares from both of her sisters. "What I'm just looking for a bright side."

"There is no bright side. I'm going to be a single mother for the rest of my life thanks to the Angel of freakin' Destiny." Paris growled.

"I'll help you raise your son." Wyatt offered.

"I do not want my daughter to think her second cousin is her dad." Paris said with Phoebe laughing and getting glares from everyone.

"What, you have to admit that it's kind of funny. They are acting like parents to be, one wants a girl and the other a boy."

"It is kind of funny." Paige smiled.

"Well excuse me those of you who would rather laugh about this but this is a major crisis."

"She didn't get the panicking from me." Paige said looking to Piper.

"I think she's right we really should talk to the Angel of Destiny because the last time one of those interfered it was important." Piper agreed with Paris going up the stairs.

"Paris calm down we don't want anything to happen to Wyatt Jr. in there."

"It's a girl." Paris shouted with Wyatt freezing. "Oops must've copied it from the Angel of Destiny."

"Aren't you going to unfreeze him honey?" Paige asked Paris who was going upstairs.

"He'll unfreeze eventually." Paris called down.


	6. Ultimate Battle: Table of 3

"What do you think they had to tell them?" Pepper asked the boys next to her.

"Something important." Kyle told Pepper.

"How do you know?" Pepper questioned Kyle.

"I can sense my charges and right now I can sense worry from Paris." Kyle answered her.

Henry Jr. folded his arms and cleared his throat. "You mean you're eavesdropping on my sister's feelings."

"If you put want to put it that way."

Pepper looked over to Henry, "No one is putting it that way."

"I am." Henry held his ground until Pepper started talking again.

"So how did it feel to save the world?"

"Pretty good, you know it had its down side like I don't know: dying." Kyle answered her with both of them laughing.

"Congratulations, but how did you know our mom and aunts?" Henry asked him stopping the laughter.

"I was getting an inspector from ruining their family secret."

"How'd you do that?"

"Enough with the twenty questions Henry we should be worrying about Paris and Wyatt." Pepper stopped Henry shooting him a stare that could kill. "Kyle you've been answering our questions all day why don't we go to P3 while it still exists."

"Okay let's go." Henry said grabbing his coat.

Pepper stopped dead in her tracks. "You're coming too?"

"Yeah, it isn't like a date is it?"

"No it's not." Pepper said through her teeth.

----------------------------------------------------------

A voice came from the doorway, "Chocolates my queen?"

"I'm not supposed to take candy from evil." Patience retorted turning around.

"Patience I am a very patient man but the way you test my nerves."

"You aren't a man. You are the source of all evil."

"I thought you'd be easy to sway. I just want my sister to rule be my side. It's so lonely being alone."

"You can't feel loneliness, you can't feel anything." Patience whispered putting her head on her knees.

"I am half human and it's my weaker half, the half with feelings of guilt."

"If you felt guilty you'd let me go."

"I can't let you go you're my only family who'd accept me."

"Again with the feelings, mom would accept you if you'd give up evil."

"Why would I give up evil? For a mother who never mourned me? Patience I've seen you mourn me."

"I could've had someone I could talk to, an older brother, someone who didn't constantly talk about make up or boys. You were the reason why I had sympathy for demons because they could have half human kids."

"Foolish girl, this world of magic is a kill or be killed world." The Source scoffed turning back to the door.

"It doesn't have to be." Patience told him stopping him.

"When you're the source it is."

"I just want you to be my brother." Patience said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry my queen." He told her in a cold voice.

"Stop it." Patience demanded drawing him into a stiff hug and crying into his shirt. "Let's go home, please. You can take our family name. Instead of the Source you can be Pegasus or some other 'p' name."

"Patience take your hands off of me."

"You'll have to kill me."

"I have to leave, Seth will watch you."

"I don't want Seth to watch me, I'm sixteen I don't need a babysitter." Patience whined.

"You know I do have a name it's Pluto." he laughed and waited for Seth to shimmer in.

"This isn't funny." Patience called after her flaming brother who was laughing. "What are you looking at?"

----------------------------------

"When'd you all get up here?" Wyatt asked everyone walking into the attic.

"Took you long enough to unfreeze." Paris said smirking. "We were just about to summon the Angel of Destiny."

"You froze me, why didn't anyone make her unfreeze me?"

"Yoo-hoo Angel of Destiny, we'd really like your help down here." Paris said to the ceiling.

"Like that's gonna work." Wyatt said under his breath with the Angel appearing.

"I see you've told your moms and aunt."

"We know what's going on but why?" Piper asked the Angel.

"Another battle is coming. It's happening in nineteen years when the three babies grow older."

"Three?" Paris and Wyatt questioned.

"I shouldn't tell you this but I owe it to this family, you are having twins like you mother."

"What about this other baby?" Piper asked the Angel since Paris and Wyatt were in shock.

"That I can not tell you, after all evil needs a chance too."

"What if I don't want my daughters to be in an ultimate battle? My godmother and her sister were in one and her sister died. Are one of my children going to die?" Paris shouted startling everyone in the room. "Say something. What if I don't want this?"

"What if we don't want this?" Wyatt questioned in a whisper looking down.

"It isn't up for you to decide. Either you raise your daughters to keep this world of good intact or you both turn away from the magic in which you were raised in and let evil take over." The Angel told them disappearing.

"Wyatt, she didn't answer if one of them is going to die." Paris said with her voice breaking. "I don't want any of my kids being doomed to die before they're born. Wyatt I don't know what to do." Paris was in wrapped in Wyatt's arms crying.

"Neither do I." Wyatt spoke into her hair. As the two were holding each other the Halliwell sisters watched as Wyatt and Paris were actually considering sending the world into darkness to save their children. It wasn't a stare of shame but a stare of the sisters actually considering if they should let them send the world into darkness to save the two from the heartbreak of losing someone close.


	7. Meet Mr and Mrs Gloom and Doom

The gloom that surrounded Wyatt and Paris could have turned a rainbow black. No one but them and the sisters knew what was going on but everyone could tell that there was something wrong, especially when every time Wyatt and Paris were around each other Wyatt would smother Paris in a hug and they'd both shed silent tears. Of course they only did that when they _thought_ no one was looking.

"We really should talk to them." Pepper said to Henry Jr. and Chris.

"What are we going to say, we don't know what's going on but we know you're both very sad?" Chris asked Pepper.

"What did you have in mind?" Pepper asked defensively.

"Let it pass." Chris told her.

"I have an idea I'll have my columnist write an article about how better it is to lean on your family when you're having problems." Henry put in.

"But Aunt Phoebe is your columnist." Pepper told Henry.

"I think that's the point." Chris clarified for Pepper.

"Haven't you noticed the way that our moms and Aunt Phoebe look at Paris and Wyatt?" Henry asked the two.

"Actually I have. Mom's been giving Wyatt a lot more leniency than usual when he over waters her herb garden." Chris chimed in.

"We've gotta leave. I can sense someone orbing here." Pepper said to the boys.

"We don't have to leave we've just got to cloak ourselves." Chris smirked turning invisible with the other two following suite.

It was Wyatt and Paris who had come to be on the bridge. Once they were there Paris leaned against the bridge and started sobbing uncontrollably. After a while the mighty Wyatt was on his knees in front of Paris with his head to her stomach, he too was crying.

"I don't understand." Paris said once her sobs became whimpers.

Now on his feet Wyatt was standing in front of Paris. (A little too close for cousins to be standing was what the three others were thinking.) He pushed some hair behind her ear. "The Angel didn't say one of them was going to die maybe…"

"I can't believe you're so optimistic still."

"I can't believe you're not."

Paris shifted her eyes to the water below them. Wyatt was right she should have faith. Paris looked back to Wyatt and for the first time in three weeks since they had spoken to the Angel of Destiny she smiled. "I should be more optimistic. After all I have faith in you Wyatt. You're what's keeping me from giving up."

"If you keep talking like that the three flies on the wall will think we're going out." Wyatt had sensed the three since his thoughts cleared when Paris finally agreed with him.

"Maybe you should back up if we stay this close we're bound to look bad." Paris winked with Wyatt backing up and Chris appearing.

"Watch it you stepped on my finger." Chris said drawing his finger close to him.

"Chris you totally blew your cover!" Pepper shouted from above them.

Wyatt smiled at Paris, "There's one and two…"

"But where's three?" Paris asked looking at a space that Chris was careful not to touch. Paris pointed to the spot and carefully lifted her finger.

"Put me down Paris." Henry ordered appearing.

"Do we need to ask you guys questions or do you already know what we're going to say?" Chris questioned Wyatt and Paris returning their faces to a state of seriousness.

"Chris as you know I'm pregnant…" Paris began before she was interrupted by her sister.

"You're pregnant? No wonder why you were dipping your cookies in orange juice." This comment put grossed out faces on everyone.

"Who's the father, it isn't a lowlife who left when he fount out is it." Henry asked his little sister.

Paris and Wyatt looked at each other until Wyatt finally spoke, "The Angel of Destiny tells the story so much better."

"Look, all I know is that my two daughters are going to have a wonderful mother and the dad has no obligation to help me raise them if he'd rather have a life." Paris reassured everyone.

"What if the father wants to be part of their life from start until his finish?" Wyatt asked Paris.

"He'd tell me in private and we'd work something out without the help of my brother and sister or cousins."

"Did you say two?" Pepper asked her eyes lighting up.

"Yes Charlotte and… I don't have another name." Paris said desperately wanting to get back on topic.

"You aren't gonna let the dad choose names with you?" Wyatt asked her.

"If he wanted to he should've told me." Now Paris' thoughts were more of I really need to study so please just take me home already. With that thought in mind Paris disappeared in bright white orbs.

"Did someone just summon her?" Pepper asked looking around.

Chris shot a glance to Wyatt the ones that said 'we're talking later'. "Those were way too small for a summoning, they looked more like orbs."

-------------------------

"These chocolates you've been feeding me are so good please don't say they're made out of something gross." Patience said to Pluto eating another chocolate.

"It's a Seer recipe." Was all he said to her.

"I can't believe mom doesn't realize that person living with her and dad is a shape shifter." Patience sighed with sadness in her voice.

"You didn't talk to your mom so she wouldn't notice. I've resurrected the Grimoir finally are you ready for the coronation?" Pluto asked her shining his sword.

"No I am staying here because you aren't forcing me to go." Patience said sarcastically.

"We had a deal. If no one from your precious family came to rescue you then you'd rule with me."

"I know and you won."

"We both won Patience. I'm finally bringing safety to the demons that have done nothing and yet still your family vanquishes them and you get to have an older brother. I'm leaving to get ready but remember big brother is always watching." He always said the last sentence to her because it always made her smile.


	8. Surprise! It's irish

"What does it say?" Paris asked Wyatt.

"You're having twins." Wyatt answered her.

"I knew that but what are they? Was I right, are they girls?" Paris questioned looking over to Wyatt.

"A boy and a girl, they're six months and healthy." Wyatt told her turning off the machine.

"It's been three months… if anything I would've wanted to have experienced it all. But before I go all sentimental we need to stop putting this off and come up with some names."

"I have Leo Perry Halliwell."

"Is the Perry my nickname or in honor of Chris?"

"It's pretty much both."

"How do you like the name Charlotte Mattie Halliwell?"

"That kind of makes her sound Irish." Wyatt said faking an accent.

"The first Charlotte in our line was a red head. It would sound even more Irish if her name was Charlotte Mattie Warren." Paris scoffed at Wyatt.

"I've gotta call mom and dad and Chris. We can't forget Pythia and Pamelyn or your family and Patience and Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt rambled excited to have a boy.

"Wyatt…" Paris sat up and looked out his office window. She didn't want to ruin his moment by reminding him that the whole family agreed that it was better that the twins didn't know who the father was. "You forgot about Melinda."

"How could I forget my own sister?" Wyatt laughed rubbing his head.

"Wyatt I think it's time to tell everyone what we've decided."

"I don't know it'll be kind of weird." Wyatt said scratching his nose.

"The almighty Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is afraid to tell people about someone else's screw up? Are you sure you're the same Wyatt?" Paris teased him.

"I'm not afraid I said it'd be weird." Wyatt corrected her.

"Charlotte Mattie Halliwell and Leo Perry Halliwell, my two babies who I love so much, you are going to have a family who loves you and a Daddy who loves you more than me if that's possible." Paris said to her stomach with a voice that was breaking.

"You guys are so lucky. You have everything: two parents that love you, two gorgeous parents to get genes from, and just maybe you'll get my blonde hair." Wyatt smiled talking to her stomach.

"I have blonde naturally in my hair too. Let's just say they have better chances at being abducted by aliens than getting some hair color like… red."

"Agreed, shall we go tell everyone our secret now?"

"We shall. Then we'll go demon hunting."

-------------------------

"Pluto I demand a different diet." Patience growled to her brother. She was in all black with make up that screamed evil.

"Something wrong my queen?" Pluto asked his sister who was being followed by her servants.

"Yeah these chocolates you've been giving me for three months have made me a little pudgy. That and we haven't surfaced yet."

"I told you those chocolates I've been feeding you are a Seer recipe. I've been feeding you my powers with the blood in those chocolates, only my powers have manifested in the form of a child."

"You should've told me this months ago." Patience snapped then turned to her servants. "Leave us."

"You wouldn't have eaten them." Pluto explained waving his servants away also.

"You're damn right I wouldn't have." Patience shouted before walking over to Pluto. "If you wanted to get me pregnant dear brother why didn't you have one of your servants do it for you." she whispered this into his ear making his head turn sharply to face her.

"Someone has an attitude." Pluto simply said turning back.

"It just seems like that's what you always do. You never come visit me anymore and I miss my brother." Patience said starting to cry then she laughed. "It doesn't matter Seth is a lot better to be around maybe next time I won't stop him at third."

"Patience watch your tongue or…"

"You might have it ripped out? I no longer care just resurface soon or I will kill myself."

"You've become quite evil Patience."

"It kind of happens when your family leaves you in the underworld for three months." Patience laughed sitting down on her thrown.

"You look so tense Patience." Pluto noted getting up from his throne to give her a back rub. Patience was moaning her approval of his fingers when a demon shimmered in.

"My liege and queen there are two witches hunting and killing our people."

"We kill witches every night when will they get the message you know I really don't miss being a good witch." Patience sighed pretty ticked that her massage was interrupted. When Pluto and Patience arrived to the spot the attacks were taking place all fighting stopped.

"Patience?" Paris questioned looking at the queen of all evil.


	9. Phatuously Evil

"Paris, my god you've gotten fat." Patience said looking her up and down.

"You haven't stayed skinny yourself." Paris said in shock that her baby cousin was living in the underworld.

"Well it happens when you're pregnant." Patience told her cousin.

"Oh I'm pregnant too. How far along are you? Wait have you read the bad things about being a teenage mother?" Paris questioned Patience.

"Pluto I'm bored can I kill them yet?" Patience asked with a puppy dog look.

"Make it quick." Pluto ordered shimmering off.

"My dear cousins do you have any idea how long I've been down her?" Patience asked them getting closer.

"You can't be Patience she's at school right now." Wyatt told her readying an attack.

"That's a shape shifter in my place. I mean how couldn't you guys tell, she does the hair twirling thing that shape shifters do?" Patience said with her voice breaking. Then in a darker voice said, "I'm over it now."

"Wyatt we have to go tell everyone, if we fight her she could die. She has no active powers to fight us with."

"Guess again." Patience smirked throwing fire at them.

"Okay we're leaving." Wyatt said grabbing Paris and orbing off.

"Did you kill them?" Pluto asked as Patience entered the throne room.

"They orbed off."

"It's a shame. Come sit down so I can finish your massage." Pluto told her standing up.

"What's the occasion?"

"You've had a rough day my queen."

"You spoil me Pluto."

"It's all part of my plan Patience." Pluto told her starting her back rub.

"You are truly a man of few words. That's not a Halliwell gene."

"I'm not a Halliwell, I am a Turner."

"Do you think the underworld really trusts a Halliwell and a Turner on the thrones after last time?"

"Your mother's water broke while having dinner with Piper and she gave birth in the manor. Nexus or not my queen you were born in a pentagram just like your mother."

"The second generation connected directly to a pentagram."

"When it's your turn we'll have the manor for you to give birth in."

------------------

"Aunt Phoebe we aren't joking. Patience was in the underworld and looked like the queen of all demons." Paris told Phoebe sitting down.

"How do you know she wasn't just undercover?" Phoebe asked in denial.

"She was wearing a crown."

"You know Aunt Phoebe he kind of looked like the guy in the pictures with you on Belthazor's page in the Book of Shadows." Wyatt said recalling pictures of Cole and Phoebe.

"It couldn't have been him he's been dead for awhile." Phoebe told them laughing.

"We aren't making this up. His name was Pluto and he looked around Wyatt's age."

"Who ever he was he has reunited the underworld and made your daughter his queen. Maybe you guys didn't destroy the source like you thought." Wyatt told his unbelieving aunt.

"That's impossible Cole was the last source and he's dead. The only off spring he had destroyed everything a future source needed including himself." Phoebe said seriously.

"Aunt Phoebe take my hand and look into the past, into what I just saw." Wyatt urged her taking her hands.

"Oh my gosh he looks just like Cole." Phoebe said falling into a chair, reeling from the surprise.

"Does that mean he's your son?" Paris asked her aunt.

"Yeah I thought he was dead. I need to tell Coop about this."

"No you need to tell you sisters first and call all of the family back home for a meeting." Paris told her in a stern voice walking off.

As Wyatt caught up to her he grabbed her arm. "You can't talk to Aunt Phoebe like that."

"Patience is pregnant with the third child the Angel told us about, if we don't turn her back our kids will be fighting each other."

"Fine let's call the entire matriarch."

"What, I was talking about something a little less drastic."

"Aunt Phoebe's son was prophesized to be stronger than me, the strongest child ever born to magic and if he's fighting for evil we'll have to go for drastic."


	10. Death takes the Hallwells

"Melinda, Henry, Pamelyn, and Pythia aren't answering the summon." Pepper announced to everyone.

"We'll just have to do it without them." Piper told her joining hands with the others.

"Hear these words, hear my cry,

Spirits from the other side,

Come to me I summon thee

Cross now the great divide." All the Halliwells that were there chanted.

The whole matriarch appeared in front of them with a weeping Grams and Patty.

"Mom, Grams what's wrong?" Phoebe asked them not picking anything up with her empathy.

"Honey I'm so sorry, for all three of you." Patty told them stepping forward and materializing.

Grams following Patty embraced all three in a hug. "It happened this afternoon."

"What happened?" Piper questioned.

"The elders should have told you. The new source and his queen made sure there wasn't going to be another generation for the power of three."

"What do you?" Piper asked teary eyed knowing exactly what she meant.

"There's no way that this is happening." Paige shook her head.

"What is happening?" Pepper asked oblivious to what was going on.

"Melinda, Pamelyn, Pythia, and Henry are dead." Wyatt told her looking away to keep his tears in his eyes.

"Looks like no matter what I did to change our future in the past it still was never going to be good enough." Chris muttered walking out of the room.

"This is my fault I couldn't tell that a shape shifter wasn't my daughter." Phoebe cried blaming herself.

"I guess Cole wasn't finished leaving his bad after taste after all." Paige said with a lone tear running down her face.

"We have to vanquish the Source." Phoebe said looking down.

"But mom we haven't even gotten to say hello." Pluto said flaming into the room.

The three grabbed hands as they chanted a rhyme they never expected to say again.

"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace,

Halliwell sisters stand strong beside us

Vanquish this evil from time and space."

"I truly am surprised you remembered that one but it looks like the matriarch has gotten a tad bit small than it was twenty seven years ago. I wonder which witch you tried to vanquish me with is about to be reborn as the princess of the underworld." Pluto laughed flaming away only to appear closer to the Charmed Ones. "See you later mom." Pluto winked before kissing Phoebe on her forehead and leaving.

"Prudence has been missing for some time. She disappeared a little before Laura did." Astrid told her descendants.

"So our spell is obsolete?" Piper asked with tears still falling.

"We are all being summoned." Patty told her daughters before leaving. "Blessed be."

"This can't be happening, in magic school they told us there wasn't a chance that evil could kill any of us because we were too strong. I guess Henry should've been told that it wasn't true." Paris sobbed running out of the attic.

"Paris." Wyatt called after her following suit.

"Aunt Phoebe I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you." Pepper sniffled backing out of the room.

"What do we do now?" Paige questioned.

"We summon Cole." Piper told her.


	11. Get in bed with some witches

"We can't summon Cole, can we?" Paige asked confused.

"We can't he's dead." Phoebe answered.

"Cole isn't dead he's a spirit. He helped me get Leo back when the elders gave him amnesia." Piper explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"You didn't need to know." Piper simply said grabbing their hands. "Spirit helping love, dwelling neither below nor above, Come and play your role, I summon the spirit Cole."

"You rang?" Cole asked appearing.

"We need your help." Piper told him through red eyes.

"With what, are you having troubles with Leo?"

"Your son just killed my daughter." Piper told Cole.

"I don't have a son."

"Our son." Phoebe spoke up.

"I'm not stupid Phoebe we all know what happened." Cole said about to leave.

"Cole please don't leave. He has my daughter Patience." Phoebe cried.

"What do you want?"

"We need for you to talk to your son." Piper sniffled.

"What for, if you don't like the way this world is you can always go to the alternate one where good is taking over."

"No one said that evil was taking over." Piper corrected him.

"I spoke too soon." Cole said vanishing.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Paige questioned.

"I don't know but I need to tell Leo about…

"And Coop…

"After that we're gonna have to kill some demons because that's what our kids would've wanted."

"Paige we can't do this anymore." Piper sighed leaving the room.

"I just lost two daughters Paige and I don't really like magic right now."

"Phoebe there isn't going to be another generation of Charmed Ones if we don't do something. Like hell I'm not gonna fight anymore." Paige told Phoebe storming out of the room.

"If this was going to be our destiny I would've never have embraced it." Phoebe said to herself.

"You don't mean that Phoebe." A familiar voice told her.

"Prue?" Phoebe questioned turning around.

"I'm only here for a little bit then it's off to Paris' stomach." Prue told her.

"Piper come back!" Phoebe yelled to her sister with both off them entering the attic.

"Prue is that really you?" Piper questioned.

"Yes it is. Now where is my other baby sister?"

"I'm right here." Paige said raising her hand.

"The Power of Three, as it is now and in the third it shall be. Penelope, Astrid, Helena, and Grace make their pain now erase." Prue said as her sisters glowed gold.

"Isn't that just putting us in denial?" Paige questioned.

"I helped you move on from grief to acceptance. The day Phoebe regretted opening the book when she came here is a day when something is wrong." Prue told them disappearing.

"I finally meet Prue and she's even magical than I thought."

"Don't worry she wasn't like that when she was alive." Phoebe told Paige getting a laugh from Piper. "She told me that she's being born again into Paris' daughter."

"With all that sadness we forgot to ask about the ultrasound." Piper remembered.

"Maybe it's the acceptance spell talking but I think we should have Wyatt and Paris raise the kids together." Phoebe told her sisters.

The three walked downstairs to see the four left still drying their tears. Wyatt and Paris were sitting on the couch talking about if they'd only gotten their faster.

"Looks like Prue's spell didn't reach the kids." Paige said looking across the room.

Phoebe thought for a second before casting her spell. "Penelope, Astrid, Helena, and Grace make their grief now erase; take also their pain without any personal gain."

"Why are we just sitting around it's not like we can change anything?" Chris asked getting up. "I say we go vanquish demons."

"Not a good idea." Leo said walking into the room. "When I was teaching an elder visited me and the news was bad."

"How bad?" Piper questioned.

"The new Source seems to have given all evil equal rights. Even the lowliest warlock is an equal to demons."

"What about the vampires?" Paige asked Leo.

"He brought them out of exile with the deal that they feed only off of witches."

"Are you guys forgetting that we have good magic on our side?" Pepper asked standing up.

"I believe that's the smartest thing she's said all her life." Chris said smirking.

"It is! In all the magic history books I've never read one when you teamed up with other witches only magical creatures."

"You read?" Chris asked Pepper.

"Knock it off Chris." Leo warned him.

"You've even worked with demons before but not other witches. Screw the Power of Three how about the Power of Many?" Pepper declared.

"I think that's the only time someone has said that and had a point." Phoebe looking around.


	12. That end thing

"That actually is a good plan." Patience said waving her hand making a screen disappear.

"Witches never do expect the worst in a kiss." Pluto sighed drinking from a chalice.

"With that camera on mom's forehead we'll always be a step forward and then they'll begin to doubt."

"I'm glad you used to be a good witch otherwise we wouldn't know their nature." Pluto smiled before calling a servant.

"My liege?" the kneeling demon asked Pluto.

"The screen that was just here, broadcast it." Pluto demanded with the demon shimmering away.

"After awhile they caught onto witch wars what makes you think they won't catch onto this?" Patience questioned.

"I'm counting on them finding out after every witch they seek ends up dying." Pluto smirked taking another sip from his chalice.

"I thought I'd forget where the throne room was." Cole's voice came from the side.

"Pluto he looks like you kind of." Patience said looking from Cole to Pluto.

"Cole I suppose, the witches summoned you did they?" Pluto said not giving Cole a second look.

"You look like Phoebe just before she vanquished me." Cole said to Patience.

"If you're trying to get me to turn on my brother then forget it. He's more important than any Halliwell even myself." Patience shouted before grabbing her stomach and wincing in pain.

"Phoebe was never that loyal to me but a Halliwell never turns their back on an innocent so stop now son or it'll be your downfall." Cole warned causing Pluto to laugh.

"It was her idea to kill both of her sisters my sister is ruthless. You should have seen her strangle them to death before burning them." Pluto told Cole scooping up Patience in his arms.

"It hurts Pluto." Patience cried into Pluto's shoulder.

"It's okay Patience I'm here." Pluto assured her walking into her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Cole questioned following Pluto.

"I can't make the right tonic without my father's blood so Patience will be weak if she stores too much power." Pluto explained laying Patience down gently.

"I'd help you but I'm only a spirit." Cole told him worried about the girl who looked so much like Phoebe.

"Pluto, you're a very patient man but I'm afraid it's going to run out." Patience smiled through her pain.

"Quiet Patience, you need to rest now." Pluto smiled back at his sister leaving the room. "I'll resurrect you with a spell from the Grimoir. I need to help Patience she's more important than any demon including myself."

"I see that you guys loyalties go both ways." Cole sighed looking into the bedroom with Patience and hearing her labored breathing. "I will help you only if I get to have my previous powers of this dimension."

"That's fine as long as it helps Patience." Pluto told him opening the Grimoir.

"The Seer did say that my son would do great things one day." Cole smirked as powers shot into him causing him to materialize.

**Charmedcharmedcharmedcharmedcharmedcharmedcharmedcharmedcharmed**

"That was the fourth witch that we tried to contact that was dead." Phoebe sighed as the three walked into the manor. "Cole what are you doing here and alive?"

"Pluto had to bring me back to life. I just wanted you to know that your daughter was very sick and needed my blood to become healthy." Cole explained to Phoebe.

"Okay but you need to leave now." Phoebe told him.

"No mom," Patience started walking down the stairs, flinging her arms to telepathically remove Piper and Paige. "You need to leave." Patience told Phoebe walking up to her. "Get out of my house bitch." Phoebe too was thrown out of the house telepathically.

"The nexus never died and never will. The elders knew to truly get rid of the nexus Phoebe would have to die." Cole said to the three before the door closed.

"What the hell was that?" Paige questioned dusting her pants off.

"That was evil taking over." Phoebe answered Paige getting up as well.


End file.
